Shards of Innocence
by Kagirinai-Eternal
Summary: HIATUS: After Kagome goes back home, Inuyasha grows impatient and goes to bring her back. Unfortunately, the well has other ideas, bending space and time to drop him in the middle of the Black Order's European Headquarters. No pairings. Kanda 4 main interaction.
1. First Impressions

Title: Shards of Innocence

Character(s): Inuyasha, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, brief interactions with other IY/DGM characters.

Rating: T - just to be safe

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Summary: After Kagome goes back home, Inuyasha grows impatient and goes to bring her back. Unfortunately, the well has other ideas, bending space and time to drop him smack-dab in the middle of the Black Order's European Headquarters.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or D. Gray-man. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.**_

_Author's Notes/Warnings: For realism's sake, I am going to be putting Inuyasha's speech in romaji when he is conversing with the exorcists. I will include a translation in my ending author's notes. I will be using a combination of babelfish and , which has proven more-or-less accurate for me. If however, something is horribly wrong, please let me know._

Chapter One: First Impressions

Inuyasha paced the fence, his fingers drumming on his arm and his face fixed in a scowl. "She's taking too long," he growled, jumping down and disappearing into the forest. Once he was out of earshot, Sango turned to Miroku.

"So, how long _has _Kagome been gone?"

The monk glanced up at the sky before shaking his head. "Less than a day and a half. I'm afraid Inuyasha's heading right into a fight he won't win."

"He doesn't learn, does he?"

"It's because he's an idiot," Shippo interjected, perching on Miroku's shoulder. "There's just no cure for stupidity." Both humans sadly nodded their agreement.

~x~x~x~

Inuyasha shot between the trees, smirking as the well came into view. _You better be ready, Kagome, 'cuz you're comin' back no matter what_. He cleared the distance between the treeline and the well in a single leap, vanishing into the familiar glow.

The darkness stretched for an eternity, and he growled in discomfort. It should not have taken this long to cross the gap. Without warning, a bright white light encased him, charged with black lightning that crackled against his skin. His hand reached for Tetsusaiga's hilt, and then he was falling, crashing to the ground in a cloud of white dust that tickled his nose. Though he was blinded by the flash and the dust hampered his senses, he could tell that he was not in Kagome's world. Or anywere else he had been before. This place, wherever it was, felt..._different_.

A siren screeched against his ears, sending him cringing closer to the ground. He lost to his instinct, raising his hands to cover the sensitive triangles that poked out from under his hair, shouting curses back at the stream of incomprehensible babble that surrounded him. Some of it sounded like the stuff Kagome muttered when she was reading her books, but he could only recognize one word.

Akuma.

_Devil_.

The cloud was beginning to settle, allowing flashes of red to dance across his clearing vision. Frantically, he swiveled his head, certain that, though this was not her world, Kagome had to have been sent here too. "Kagome!"

He started to run, but stopped as several figures in odd white clothes circled around him, pointing odd boxes at him. "Kagome!" He shouted for her then turned narrowed eyes on the figures. "_Naniwo Kagome toshitaka_?" They simply stared at him and raised the boxes higher. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws, his thin patience close to breaking. "_Kanojo gairutokoro , yuyushi i_?"

He bared his fangs as he snarled, noting how the figures shrunk back. They were pathetic, really. Reflexively, he sniffed the air, absorbing the new scents now that the dust was gone. All of them were just humans and they were scared. Of him. Was he the devil the voice had mentioned?

He took a step towards the nearest one, glowering menacingly, ambivalent to the look of fear in the man's eyes. As long as they told him where to find Kagome, he wouldn't hurt them too badly. His ears flicked and his nose twitched, alerting him to danger. Pausing in his advance, he leapt into the air, turning a curious gaze on the rainbow beams of light that passed beneath him, forming a large box where he had been standing. Lightly he landed on its surface, reaching down to knock on it.

"_Shouheki ka_?"

One of the men shouted something that he could not understand, dropping his box and running off down a dark hallway. "_Chotto_!" Inuyasha reached a hand out and the others followed the first man's lead, disappearing in an instant. "_Machijikan! Watashi ha machijikan , kokuhyou shita shuudoushi wo itsutta_!"

A low rumble started in his throat and he felt his temper rising. So much for peaceful resolution; apparently he would have to tear the place apart to find Kagome. Stamping his foot, he extended his senses, trying to find any trace of her scent. Instead, he smelled a disturbance of the air, and raised his arm as a shield. Black needles bounced harmlessly off the sleeve of his robe and he glared over the fabric at this new threat.

Less than a half dozen people stood across from him, some with weapons, others just taking a fighting stance. He had thought the strange monks were an odd enough assortment, but this small band of warriors confused him enough to slightly diffuse his anger. One was an old man with dark circles around his eyes that reminded him of a painting of some animal Kagome had once given to Shippo; a panda, she'd called it. Another actually made him think of the young kitsune, his red hair bright against the darkness of their clothing. He was unimpressed by a midget blob of white, his gaze settling instead on the girl that stood slightly behind the others. Beneath her hard glare of hate, she had a familiar face. Something about it lacked the foreigness of the others.

He leapt from his platform, nothing but a blur until he landed behind her. "_No onnanoko. Tairiku , kenri karaaruka_?" If she was, then there was a chance she would understand him. Obviously, no one else could. "_Watashi ha Kagome to namae wo age rareru onnanoko wo sagashi teiru_."

The girl turned in surprise, but instead of answering him, he felt a flare of power as she kicked at him. Too late to jump back, he took the blow, sure she could do him no harm. Like the monks and the others around her, she was just a human. He was most definitely not expecting to be knocked into a wall, the stone crumbling around him. Snarling, he got to his feet, glowering at the girl. "Soreha nanno tamenoattaka? Watashi ha nanimo shinakatta!" The girl stared back, murder in her eyes. Her companions, however, seemed a lot less threatening now, their bodies relaxing into confusion.

~x~x~x~

"Hey, Gramps. Are we sure that's an Akuma?" Lavi looked down at Bookman, resting his weight on his hammer and keeping a wary eye on the strange creature that had appeared inside headquarters. Lenalee seemed to have gotten a good blow in, but the thing had stood back up again, shouting in whatever language it was shouting. He did not recognize it personally, and it seemed that the elder man was just as confused. "It doesn't seem to feel like attacking us much."

"Idiot. Just because we don't for certain that it is an Akuma does not mean we know for certain that it isn't. Just look at it."

The redhead did just that, squinting at the thing that was having a shouting match with Lenalee that nobody present could understand both sides of. Shrugging, he turned to the boy next to him. "What do you think, Allen? You see anything coming out of that guy?"

"Ummm..." Allen frowned, pushing Crowned Clown off his face. His left eye was red and the disc around it was spinning wildly. "Well, I do, but it's different. I think I see two souls, but they're kind of merged together in the middle. And it...they're not sad." He stepped in front of Lenalee, holding up his hands. "Excuse me, but -"

"_Baka nomoyashi shime nasai_!"

The exorcists all froze, staring at the odd man in disbelief. "Moyashi?" Lavi repeated, ignoring the gloom aura Allen was seeping. "For all the times for Yu to be gone..." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he caught sight of a glint of metal and his eye went wide. The Akuma's ears flicked back before he turned, pulling out the sword on his waist. The redhead choked at the size of the blade that he saw for only a fraction of a second before it was lost in the flash of light surrounding its collision with a lethal Mugen. 

_**Author's Notes: As promised, here's a translation of all of Inuyasha's speech. Hopefully it's accurate, and if it's not, at least you know what I was **_**trying **_**to say.**_

_Naniwo Kagome toshitaka_? - What have you done with Kagome?

_Kanojo gairutokoro , yuyushi i_? - Where is she, damn it?

_Shouheki ka_? - A barrier?

_Chotto_! - Hey!

_Machijikan! Watashi ha machijikan , kokuhyou shita shuudoushi wo itsutt_! - Wait! I said wait, you damned monks!

_No onnanoko . Tairiku, kenri karaaruka_? - You, girl. You are from the continent, right?

_Watashi ha Kagome to namae wo age rareru onnanoko wo sagashi teiru_. - I am looking for a girl named Kagome.

_Soreha nanno tamenoattaka? Watashi ha nanimo shinakatta_! - What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything!

_Baka nomoyashi shime nasai_! - Shut up, idiot beansprout!


	2. Swordplay

Title: Shards of Innocence

Character(s): Inuyasha, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, brief interactions with other IY/DGM characters.

Rating: T - just to be safe

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Summary: After Kagome goes back home, Inuyasha grows impatient and goes to bring her back. Unfortunately, the well has other ideas, bending space and time to drop him smack-dab in the middle of the Black Order's European Headquarters.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or D. Gray-man. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.**_

_Author's Notes/Warnings: For realism's sake, I am going to be putting Inuyasha's speech in romaji when he is conversing with the exorcists...except for Kanda. I will include a translation in my ending author's notes. I will be using a combination of babelfish and , which has proven more-or-less accurate for me. If however, something is horribly wrong, please let me know._

Chapter Two: Swordplay

Inuyasha pivoted, drawing Tetsusaiga and raising it as a shield against the dark aura that loomed at his back. The sharp collision of steel pinged through the hollow chamber, the friction of the crossed blades igniting a searing light that stabbed at his eyes.

A strange power swarmed around him, raising the hair on his neck and causing his blood to boil. A dull pain settled around his face as he felt his fangs lengthen into sabres. Blood trickled down his wrist where his growing claws dug into his skin. He stared at it, but only tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga and clung in defiance to the one tether that bound him to sanity while the unknown danger slowly pushed him towards the monster he fought to bury.

His muscles strained and he bared his teeth as his sword shifted, cutting a rift into the ground. A pulse shook Tetsusaiga, throwing off the attacking blade long enough for him to dive out of range, using the strewn rubble as cover. The light faded slowly, revealing the swordsman who had pushed him to the brink of control.

Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine, his instincts supporting his decision for caution. Even with his demon blood awoken, the dark figure registered as dangerous. Cold eyes stared across the emptiness at him, a matched set to the black katana in his hand, bathed in a dead blue glow. The hanyou growled at the human who was otherwise nearly identical to his hated brother. "Where is Kagome?" he demanded, raising Tetsusaiga off the ground.

The man's eyes widened slightly for a fraction of a second before narrowing into slits. Inuyasha watched his movements carefully, crouching as his hand gripped the katana's hilt tighter. Sure enough, a moment later the man shot forward and Inuyasha leapt out of the way, turning to ricochet off the broken ceiling and skidding to a halt behind the dark man. A split-second later, he was diving again, a monstrous broadsword cutting through his _hakama_, missing his leg by inches.

"Giji!" he spat, twisting around and backpedalling. Somehow, the white-cloaked boy had snuck up on him. Though not nearly as dangerous as the other one in terms of technique, he could smell a stronger power attached to the large blade. It made him nervous and he did not like the idea of fighting both of them at once. Mad as he was, he didn't want to hurt them. Especially not as he was, barely aware of himself.

Snarling, he launched himself at the boy, his free hand curling into a fist. As their flesh connected, the boy bounced against the floor and pain flowered in Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned burning eyes on the katana that pierced through his body. Clenching his teeth, he knocked the samurai man back and gripped the hilt. His roar of pain came out as a threatening growl as he pulled the blade free and cast it aside.

"You'll pay for that one."

~x~x~x~

Lavi and the others shielded their eyes as everything was engulfed in light. It lingered for a moment, giving way to the dim natural light and the blue glow of Mugen. Kanda stood in the middle of the destroyed hallway, staring squarely at the thing that had attacked the Finders. Only now it was different, having transformed while they were blinded. Its eyes now gleamed red and lethal fangs and claws gleamed in the faint illumination available. Jagged lines marred its cheeks and the redhead could see lines of blood tracing down its wrist, coating the worn lacings on the massive sword it held in one hand. His attention was distracted, however, as it spoke again, pointing the weapon at Kanda.

"_Kagome gaarutokoro_?"

Lavi frowned. Kagome? The thing had said that before, right before Lenalee had kicked it into the wall. As Kanda launched a new attack, he looked over at Bookman. "Hey, Gramps? Have you ever heard of a kagome before?"

"A what?"

"Kagome. That thing keeps saying 'kagome'."

Bookman shrugged, turning back to the fight as the thing shouted again. Lavi and Lenalee both knew not to get involved when Kanda decided to kill something, and as for himself, he was an observer above all else. Allen, however, had rushed headlong into the fray. The old man narrowed his eyes as the creature punched the boy in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Why hadn't it poisoned him, or used that sword at the very least? Was it trying not to hurt him? Perhaps Lavi had been right; perhaps this thing wasn't an Akuma after all. But then, what was it?

There was a spray of blood as Kanda sped up behind where Allen had been standing and plunged Mugen into the not-Akuma's chest. Bookman could hear Lenalee's squeak of mild horror, followed by Lavi's sputtering as the thing pulled the sword out like it was a sliver and fixed a death glare on Kanda that chilled them all.

"_Sonono shiharau."_

~x~x~x~

Inuyasha curled his fingers and flexed his claws, rooted firmly between the cursed sword and the disarmed man. The Kanna-boy was unconscious, the force of his punch more than he had anticipated, and he had no intention of letting that sword get picked up again.

Already, the man was back on his feet, returning his glare with equal hatred. His movements were more cautious now, trying to lead him into a more confined space, away from the other humans. Inuyasha scoffed and stood his ground, sinking his claws into his palm. More blood splattered around his feet, though it was nothing compared to what coated his fingers. He blurred forward, casting his bloody blades in front of him, and caught the man by the throat, tossing him into a wall.

He followed his prey, sporadically casting his blades around to keep them isolated, and aimed a fast punch that never connected. The man ducked as he approached, landing a hard kick that knocked him aside. A fist fight erupted from there, both of them exchanging rapid blows that carried all their anger.

His ire surging, Inuyasha retightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, refusing to let the sword slip from his grasp. Savage, animalistic snarling rumbled from his throat as he reached for the man, eager to maul him. His claws were mere centimeters from satisfaction when his body went rigid, refusing to obey his commands, and a collection of magics wrapped around him, sending fire into his body as it crashed to the floor.  
>~x~x~x~<p>

Lavi was dumbfounded. The creature had knocked Allen unconscious with one blow and had disarmed Kanda. He barely heard Lenalee's cry of worry as the cold exorcist was tossed around, reaching out to grab her arm as she moved to protect her friends. "Lenalee, don't." Instead, he moved forward, twirling his hammer as Kanda exchanged blows with the thing, the head growing larger as he prepared to attack. He frowned, having to block strange blades occasionally that proved effective at keeping him away.

His gaze kept shifting to the massive sword. Never once did the creature release it, but neither did it use it. Slowly, the young Bookman moved closer, his Innocence growing hot under his hands as he came nearer the strange blade. The two did not seem to like each other. He was afraid he would not be able to help his friend, tossing caution aside as long claws lunged for Kanda. And fell short.

Lavi blinked as the creature froze and then fell over. A faint melody filled the remains of the hallway, and he turned towards it, relief coating his face. "Nice timing," he cheered as Miranda and Marie cast their Innocence over the creature. Behind them, General Cross appeared completely relaxed, Grave of Maria holding the thing immobile.

"Holding a demolition party without inviting me?" the General asked, blowing a jet of smoke into the air. "As fun as that sounds, I'm going to need you not to destroy someone capable of helping us destroy the Earl."

Lavi's jaw hit the floor.

~x~x~x~

_**Author's Notes: As promised, here's a translation of all of Inuyasha's speech. Hopefully it's accurate, and if it's not, at least you know what I was **_**trying **_**to say. Also, I just ran chapter one through a proper word processor...I am so sorry about all the errors! WordPad just doesn't catch things. Yes, I did compare Allen to Kanna; just accept it because I blew off homework and sleep to get this out for you.**_

_**Giji - Bastard**_

_**Kagome gaarutokoro? - Where is Kagome?**_

_**Sonono shiharau - You'll pay for that one.**_


	3. Allies & Enemies

Title: Shards of Innocence

Character(s): Inuyasha, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, brief interactions with other IY/DGM characters.

Rating: T - just to be safe

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Summary: After Kagome goes back home, Inuyasha grows impatient and goes to bring her back. Unfortunately, the well has other ideas, bending space and time to drop him smack-dab in the middle of the Black Order's European Headquarters.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or D. Gray-man. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.**_

_Author's Notes/Warnings: For realism's sake, I am going to be putting Inuyasha's speech in romaji when he is conversing with the exorcists...except for Kanda. I will include a translation in my ending author's notes. I will be using a combination of babelfish and romaji(.)org, which has proven more-or-less accurate for me. If however, something is horribly wrong, please let me know._

Chapter Three: Allies & Enemies

Komui sat in the hard chair, for once entirely serious, staring at the strange man intently. He was slumbering peacefully, having been spelled when the sedatives they'd tried hadn't worked. Frowning, Komui glanced at the shackles that tethered the creature to the bed, recalling the state he'd found Lenalee in when he'd joined the Order. He'd been against using these again, and with the strength the man possessed, he doubted they'd work, but the Generals had insisted on it, not trusting Cross's assurances that there was minimal danger. Of course, Komui wasn't completely sold on the idea either. Whatever this man was, he had disarmed and almost killed Kanda.

A kink ate at his shoulders and he stood up, moving over to the bed. The chair scraped behind him, ready to be used as a shield if the man woke up angry. Adjusting his glasses, he inspected the patient/prisoner closely. Marveling, he saw that the tear in his robe was gone, the fabric pristine. The few injuries he'd had that hadn't needed bandaging were healed, disappearing faster than even Kanda's would. But what Komui was most intrigued by were the long, hard claws that adorned his fingertips and the sharp fangs that peeked out from his mouth. What was he?

An evil, maniacally look twisted Komui's features as he turned his eyes to the peculiar triangles atop the youth's head. Grinning wickedly, he reached for them. A cold voice stopped him dead.

"_Watashi no mimi ni furete haikenai_."

He retracted into himself and turned away, not needing any translation. Lethality carried the same tone in every language, it seemed. With a cough, he composed himself, pushing his glasses up his nose importantly, reciting the lines he'd been studying for the last few hours. "My name is Komui Lee. As soon as we get a translator, I shall enlighten you as to where you are and why we have restrained you. What is your name?" The sound of a closing door answered him and he turned to see the bed empty, the restraints demolished, and himself alone.

He panicked for a minute then ran out into the corridor. "Hey! Wait! You're supposed to stay in the room!" he yelled at the man's gradually shrinking red and white form. "Come back!" The man ignored him, unable to understand what he said, and continued walking. A glint settled in Komui's eye and he pulled a black remote from his pocket, slamming his thumb down on the oversized red button. "Komurin Infinity Pro! Stop him, my darling Komurin!" he screamed, sidling back into the room as the floor rumbled and dust fell from the ceiling.

~x~x~x~

Inuyasha walked down the hallway, feeling more lost than before. Periodically, he would sniff the air and call Kagome's name, but he could find no trace of her. Worry chewed at his mind and he began to wonder if maybe Kagome hadn't been brought to this place. If that was true, why the hell was he here? Didn't the well connect them? He could think of no reason why he would be sent where she wasn't. He opened his mouth to call for her again when a man ran by, yelling in obvious distress.

He turned his head in the direction the man had come from, his eyes going wide as an enormous metal demon charged at him. Wheeling, he pulled Tetsusaiga, barely raising it as a barrier between him and the monster's spider-like leg before he was being pushed backwards. He poured his strength and youki into his muscles, straining to gain ground and room to swing, but his feet could not find purchase on the slick marble flooring. Baring his fangs, he transferred his energy into Tetsusaiga, using the sword to push the demon. It moved an inch before his father's fang sank into the metal, held fast between the folded steel.

"Damn it!" He bellowed his frustration, his face shaping with panic as the Tetsusaiga was pulled from his grasp. Again, he felt the pain of transforming, slower this time, and he lunged forward, his hand grasping the hilt, his body sliding under the behemoth. The huge, spindly legs moved, and he rolled to avoid being crushed, still holding stubbornly to his sword. Trying to tug it loose, he looked up to see a column of metal coming down on his head. A faint tremor of fear shook him, resonating into the Tetsusaiga and evoking a song from the blade. He felt his body go limp as all the youki he had was pulled into the fang and released in a massive blast of energy.

The Wind Scar ripped into the air, pulling the demon apart and scattering its pieces, before filling the corridor and whirling around itself. As it circled, he pulled the scabbard from his belt, plunging it through the marble to erect a barrier around himself. Slowly, the energy dissipated as he called his youki back to him and he rose from the dust and rubble, two scents reaching his sensitive nose.

"Oi! I know you're there!" There was a moment of rustling and he frowned as the continent girl picked her way through pieces of metal body and disintegrated building, the demon-human samurai following behind her. He eyed the girl critically, amazed at how she could seem so timid, when she had been so fierce before. He generally just ignored the man, still mad over the stab wound that burned slightly.

"Um…excuse me?"

He blinked, his ears flicking, not believing what he had heard. Though her tongue had stumbled over the words, he had understood them. Maybe she could give him some answers. "You can understand me?"

Her face scrunched up and she looked to the samurai who spoke to her in their strange language before she turned back and shook her head. Inuyasha sighed; she'd been coached. He waited with thin patience as she spoke again, her words slow and stumbling.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. I was wondering if this was yours." Hesitantly, she held out the gold locket Kagome had given him. "I found it."

His hand disappeared in his robe, and then shot forward to take back the precious treasure no one was supposed to know he had. "_Arigatou_," he mumbled, reaching to tuck it back to safety. He paused as an idea came to him, his claws quickly working the clasp on the locket. Holding it forward, he tapped on Kagome's picture. "_Kagome_."

~x~x~x~

Lenalee and Kanda stared at the picture, the latter looking away quickly, his eyes hard. He didn't trust this monster, no matter what General Cross; who he didn't trust much either; said. He was sure it wasn't an Akuma, as there had been no poison in the blades of blood that had struck him, but it was still dangerous. A threat to be eliminated, not watched over, hoping that it would never submit to betrayal. His fingers drummed against Mugen anxiously and he jumped slightly when Lenalee's voice called out to him.

"Kanda; I think he's looking for this girl." He glanced down at her, frowning at her outstretched finger pointing at the picture he had clearly seen. Apparently, this thing was a 'he' now.

"So?"

"So ask him if he is!"

He glowered, ire surging through him. He sure had rotten luck, having to translate anything anybody said to the thing, just because that bastard General said it was an ally. He'd said the same thing about the modified Akuma, but those would've turned on them if he hadn't forced them to self-destruct. Still, Lenalee was staring at him with a begging glare, giving him no option other than to talk to the thing.

"Oi, monster. Are you looking for that girl?"

Surprisingly, the thing didn't react to being called a monster; Kanda was slightly disappointed, a part of him hoping for an excuse to slice it to pieces. "How is that any of your damn business, 'ya pathetic human? It's obvious she ain't here."

His brow tightened and he felt a vein bulge in his forehead, pulsing angrily. That damn, arrogant thing had called him _pathetic_? He'd show him pathetic once he lopped those damned dog ears off. The thing smirked and his hand flew to Mugen's hilt.

It died now.

"_Kanda_!"

He froze, chilled by the power in Lenalee's voice, and glared over his shoulder at her. "Stay out of it," he demanded.

"The Generals said not to fight with him," she insisted, her face set sternly. "I'll stop you if I have to."

That caused him to falter, his fingers loosening. Damn her; no one should be able to control him like that. Huffing, he relaxed his stance and returned his attention to the dog-eared thing, his features twitching in confusion. The creature had its sleeve raised to its nose and was scanning the ceiling warily.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee questioned, forgetting the thing would not be able to understand her. When it did not answer, she shook Kanda, demanding the same thing.

"How the hell should I know?" he snapped back.

"_ASK HIM!"_

Before he could comply or refuse, the thing blurred at them, yanking them both back and sending them skidding along the marble until they collided with the Komurin's severed head. He reached for Mugen, ready to continue their fight from before, but the thing leapt back just before a large chunk of ceiling landed where he and Lenalee had been standing. When the rumbling faded, he could hear the thing growling, the sound muffled by the fabric it still had pressed against its face. Over that he could hear a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Aw, you missed them!"

Kanda's stomach dropped and beside him, he felt Lenalee tense up in angry fear. Glaring, both exorcists raised their heads, meeting the golden eyes and ashen faces of Road and Tyki. A small army of Akuma could be seen behind the Noah.

~x~x~x~

_**Author's Notes: As promised, here's a translation of all of Inuyasha's speech. Hopefully it's accurate, and if it's not, at least you know what I was **_**trying **_**to say. I'll start teaching him English soon, I promise (because it will make Kanda miserable. }:D) This would have been up sooner, but my USB got in a fight with the other contents of my backpack and got snapped in half. It is sadness. Also, if you have been reading Symphonic Destiny, My Brother's Keeper, Wrath of the Sleeping Beauty, or Family Remains; I regret to inform you that those stories have been put on hiatus until my computer gets fixed, as it holds all my files on them and my brother's does not.**_

_Watashi no mimi ni furete haikenai – to be revealed next chapter…so make guesses!_

_Arigatou – Thank you_


	4. Exorcists, Akuma, and Youkai

Title: Shards of Innocence

Character(s): Inuyasha, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, brief interactions with other IY/DGM characters.

Rating: T - just to be safe

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Summary: After Kagome goes back home, Inuyasha grows impatient and goes to bring her back. Unfortunately, the well has other ideas, bending space and time to drop him smack-dab in the middle of the Black Order's European Headquarters.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or D. Gray-man. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.**_

_Author's Notes/Warnings: For realism's sake, I am going to be putting Inuyasha's speech in romaji when he is conversing with the exorcists...except for Kanda. I will include a translation in my ending author's notes. I will be using a combination of babelfish and romaji(.)org, which has proven more-or-less accurate for me. If however, something is horribly wrong, please let me know._

_From last chapter: __**Watashi no mimi ni furete haikenai – Don't touch my ears**__ Congratulations to everyone who guessed right! Have a cookie._

Chapter Four: Exorcists, Akuma, and Youkai (oh my! (Couldn't resist))

"Boy, you exorcists sure have gotten fast," Road teased, swinging her legs from her perch on Lero. "But it seems you've forgotten how to stand up." She pointed a thin finger at Kanda and Lenalee and a trio of Akuma surged forward, shaking more bits of ceiling loose. "When you invited us right to your house, I thought we'd have a better play date. Where's my Allen? I'll bet he'll be more fun." She dropped her arm, erupting into insane laughter, and the foremost Akuma opened fire, obscuring the room in a flash of bright purple. The exorcists shot to their feet vainly, both knowing there was no place to avoid being hit in the enclosed space. Not even Kanda's body would hold up against the attack.

"_Kaze no kizu!"_

A wave of bright light surged past them, charged with an intense energy that made their skin tingle. Wind whipped at them as the blast crossed the path of the Akuma bullets, the collision causing the building to shake and dust to rain down around them. The thick haze blinded them and all they could do was crouch close to the ground, praying that none of the debris crushed them.

It seemed like years before the air cleared and the strange energy evaporated. They turned surprised eyes to the man who stood defiantly between them and the Noah. In one hand, he held his sword in all its transformed glory while the other was closed around the sheath, raised in front of him like a shield. A circle of rubble surrounded them and a few straggling pieces bounced harmlessly off an invisible barrier.

"_Arigatou_," Lenalee exclaimed, repeating the word he had spoken to her, hoping it actually meant "Thank you" and not some horrible insult. He scoffed, not taking his eyes of Road, Tyki, or their Akuma bodyguards who were thinned in number, the remainder looking worse for wear. She noticed briefly that his nose was scrunched up and his breaths were few and far between, but before she could raise any questions, the blood-red hoops on her ankles ignited a searing pain in her skin. Beside her, the enormous sword began to quiver, an anguished song ringing off the blade.

~x~x~x~

Inuyasha glared at the strangers who had attacked, his nose rioting. Their scent wasn't human, but it also wasn't youkai. Either way, it was as disgusting as Naraku's and he had to alter his breathing to avoid succumbing to it. His efforts were made more difficult when the girl…Lenalee…came up beside him in eager thanks. A surge of power washed over him, radiating off her from somewhere, and Tetsusaiga cried in agony, struggling to keep his blood contained.

"Taizai!" he demanded, his eyes flickering between red and gold. Something about these humans he was protecting was dangerous; he couldn't allow them too close. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Sesshomaru-look-alike-jerk she'd called Kanda tugged her away, drawing his own sword a safe distance away and speaking lowly to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod, flinching as the burning power intensified before fading to a dull ache.

He was surprised when Kanda and Lenalee rushed out of the barrier, racing towards the strange beings and the metal demons. "_Baka_!" he called after them, tucking Tetsusaiga's sheath back into his _obi_. Instantly, the barrier fell and the scents around him became more potent, forcing his sleeve back up to his nose. Damn, did those youkai stink! The scent of death didn't just shroud them; it made up their very being. Holding his breath, he too sped forward, eager to get rid of the foul auras that clogged the air.

~x~x~x~

Road's face slackened in shock as the massive rush of destructive energy blocked the Akuma's attack and circled around, tearing apart everything it came in contact with. She could only stare, not feeling when Tyki's arms wrapped around her and Lero, making them all intangible. Still, the blast prickled her skin as it passed harmlessly through her. When the damage settled, her eyes quickly darted around for the exorcist who possessed such terrible power, noting that only a small handful of Akuma had survived.

Her gaze settled on the red-clothed man who stood in front of Lenalee and Kanda, neither of whom showed any signs of injury. Faintly, she could sense a barrier around them that carried a flavor she couldn't quite place. That knowledge made her nervous as she studied the stranger. He did not wear the emblem of an exorcist and she could not feel the nauseating warmth of Innocence from him. Her face tightened suspiciously as a metallic crying filled the demolished chamber as Lenalee stood beside the man, the sound fading as she and Kanda exited the barrier. Terror gripped her as realization came to her.

"Impossible," she growled, raising her arm. Her swarm of candles appeared around her and she directed them at the running man, leaving the lesser threat of the exorcists to Tyki and the remaining Akuma. The wax spears cut through the air swiftly, but the man's reflexes proved faster. Twisting, he turned and his blade transformed once more, taking on a reflective sheen.

"_Kongosoha_!"

Enormous, razor-pointed shards of diamond reduced the Noah's candles to nothingness that floated to the ground harmlessly before continuing their flight. With a wave of her hand, Road called a pair of the Akuma to her, using them as a shield. Her face was impassive as the shards destroyed the machines. The pieces rained down, too shredded to even explode. The girl felt a shiver run through her as the man glared at her and she pulled back, calling her door. "Tyki! We're leaving!"

Her uncle shoved back a strike from Mugen, and turned to look at her. "Why? I'm having fun."

"Youkai," she said simply, disappearing through her door, abandoning the Akuma to their destruction. Tyki's gaze fell to the man briefly before he too fled through the door just before it faded out of existence.

~x~x~x~

As quickly as the Noah had appeared, they retreated just as fast, scared about something. From her place in the air, Lenalee had heard Road say 'youkai' and though she had no idea what that meant, she had seen that the sadistic girl's intentions had been focused solely on the strange man with the odd ears. Apparently, Cross had been speaking some truth when he called the man an ally.

With their masters gone, the Akuma were easily dispensed. Allen and the others rushed into what remained of the room just as she and Kanda deactivated their Innocence and the man slid his massive sword into its tiny-by-comparison sheath. "Lenalee, Kanda; are you alright."

Kanda, of course, scoffed at the stupid question, but Lenalee smiled. "We're fine. He helped us." She motioned to the man and the others finally took in the large scale of the damage, including the hunks of diamond that were lodged in the opposite wall. They turned wide eyes on the man who shouted something that made Kanda scowl. Lenalee turned to him. "Oh, yeah! Kanda, what does 'youkai' mean?"

He blinked, but before he could open his mouth, the lazy, drawling voice of General Cross cut in, the man appearing after the fighting once again. "A youkai was any of a variety of creatures that weren't humans or normal animals. They tended to be powerful and could destroy both Innocence and Dark Matter. However, they can also be killed by both substances. Most seemed to have sided against the Earl, which is why they became extinct."

"General," Lavi protested. "Yu stabbed him through the chest and he pulled Mugen out like a splinter. And he's obviously not extinct."

Cross mused thoughtfully, lighting another cigarette as his burned out. Exhaling a puff of smoke, he turned his gaze on the man, speaking in perfect Japanese. "What's your name, half-breed, and what time are you from?"

Both Kanda and the man looked at him like he was insane.

~x~x~x~

_**Author's Notes: As promised, here's a translation of all of Inuyasha's speech. Hopefully it's accurate, and if it's not, at least you know what I was **_**trying **_**to say. I am a very sad kitteh; only one review on chapter 3. Shame on yous! You're lucky I'm so nice and didn't withhold this chapter. If you've been wondering, this is set approximately the same time as the attack on HQ, when they're in the process of moving. And yes, I did just decide that. . IY-wise, it's probably towards the end of the first anime series. I dunno yet. Also, if you have been reading Symphonic Destiny, My Brother's Keeper, Wrath of the Sleeping Beauty, or Family Remains; I regret to inform you that those stories have been put on hiatus until my computer gets fixed, as it holds all my files on them and my brother's does not.**_

_Taizai – Stay back _

_Baka – Idiots…but you all knew that, right?_

_Kongosoha – Adamant Barrage _


	5. HIATUS

Due to the last update being God-knows-when, this story is being put on an indefinite hiatus until which point I have revisited and revamped my plot. I will post another update at that time with pertinent information to the renewed story.

Sorry for any inconvenience, but rest assured that this has not been abandoned. I simply feel I have matured as a writer since this was started and that you all deserve something better.

Much love and appreciation,

Kagirinai


End file.
